


Kiss Of The Rattlesnake

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Contract Killers, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Kiss Of The Rattlesnake

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

Chapter 1: Avenge The Fallen

DEA Special Agents Clare Tami Rowe and Mari Knight are deep undercover inside the Ballerino Drug Cartel, the women have been undercover for nearly a year acting as Vickie Ballerino's bodyguards. To prove their loyalties to the Ballerinos, Fabrizio had both women have sex with a little girl that the had taken in as their "property". Mari and Clare were completely disgusted with themselves for what they had done, but managed to keep their covers intact, that is until Fabrizio and Vickie's seven year old daughter Luisa walked in on Mari on the phone with her handler discussing the location of Fabrizio's next shipment of Cocaine and Molly buys. Luisa ran and told her parents.

Upon hearing that Clare and Mari were DEA Agents from their daughter, Vickie and Fabrizio set about a plan to eliminate the two agents, first, Vickie called them into the kitchen and told the ladies that she wanted to meet them in the Jacuzzi later on.

Having no idea of what awaited them Mari and Clare readily agreed to join Mrs. Ballerino in her Jacuzzi.

Meanwhile, Senior DEA Agent Tamara Bullock and Ada Wagner walk into the 16th Precinct and ask to see Captain Olivia Benson, they are escorted to the SVU Squad Room, where Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro, and Odafin Tutuola were looking over some of the squad's previous cases to establish some kind of connection with the serial rapist that they were hunting - Darren Michaels.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Captain Olivia Benson." Tamara said to Fin.

"All right, and you are?" he inquired.

"Tamara Bullock, DEA and this is my partner Ada Wagner and we were told that your team has been investigating the Ballerino Cartel."

"That's right Agent Bullock." Olivia said as she came out of her office flanked by ADA Casey Novak.

"Hello, you must be Captain Benson, I'm Tamara Bullock, I'm here to speak to you about the investigation."

"All right Agents, come into my office." Olivia said.

*********

Clare and Mari were in their bedroom changing into their bikinis, they still don't know that Luisa has blown their covers.

"I tried contacting Tamara, but I couldn't get through." Mari said.

"No problem, I've got a satellite phone, I'll call her when we get back." Clare said, giving her partner and friend a warm smile.

The two agents then exited their bedroom and headed to the indoor patio where the Jacuzzi was, when Mari and Clare got there they found Vickie sitting alone in the hot tub naked.

"Hello girls, come and join me." Vickie said with a dark smile on her face.

Just then two of Fabrizio's men came up behind Mari and Clare and grabbed them.

"Now girls, I trusted you, Fabrizio trusted you."

"Vickie, you won't get away with this, the DEA is coordinating a massive sting operation with the NYPD as we speak." Mari says defiantly.

"You may be right about that Mari, but you two won't be around to see it, boys take care of them."

"Yes ma'am." one of the men said, then Mari and Clare were dragged out of Vickie Ballerino's presence.

 

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mari and Clare were taken to an empty wine cellar that has been converted into a torture chamber, the men strip Mari and Clare. One man shackles Mari onto a Torture Rack while the second man handcuffed Clare to a table and grabbed a Cat o Nine Tails whip from a nearby wall. Clare and Mari are forced to face the other as they are about to be brutalized, but just before the men were about to start Fabrizio came into the room with Luisa at his side, this horrified Mari and Clare.

"Fabrizio, get Luisa out of here, she doesn't need to see this." Clare said before she was struck forcibly across her back.

"This is an object lesson for my daughter Agents, oh and boys do give these ladies some of our finest heroine as a parting gift." he said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Ballerino." the second man says as he sets out a chair for Luisa.

Mari and Clare are brutalized for more than three hours, then the first thug went and got two syringes that were full of the cartel's potent heroine, he gives the second needle to his associate and they injected the drugs into the two battered women.

The heroine gave both Mari and Clare massive heart attacks that killed them. The two men knew what was next, so they told Luisa to go up to her room and play.

 


End file.
